


Pulling Everything Apart

by louistomlinsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsmile/pseuds/louistomlinsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was growing up, he was always told that he was going to meet this person and that they'd be so in love that they could get through anything. They would conquer the world and take it by storm and they'd do it all hand in hand. But he couldn't hold Louis’ hand. They were caught in the storm themselves, trying to conquer the world in two separate parts. Now they're both left to decide whether they want to give up or fight. He knows that maybe, right now, his other half wants to give up. And it's happened before, but no one ever tells that part of the story. </p><p>or Louis is in love with Harry and so is Nick. Sometimes things aren’t built to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Everything Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightingforlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingforlarry/gifts).



> Disclaimer: While this fic does include multiple canon events and things the boys said/did, it is not way true or an accurate representation of what really happened surrounding the events. I do not mean to give the illusion that anything I’ve written surrounding said events is true, it is all just speculation and fun! Keep that in mind. 
> 
> Warnings for: alcohol consumption, mentions of recreational drug use (weed) 
> 
> So, this was my first exchange and I had a great time writing! To the prompter, fightingforlarry, thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this. It was a lot of fun! I hope I did your prompt justice. The prompt can be found at the end in the notes section.
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta [Natalie](http://louisfringe.tumblr.com), without whom this fic would be merely a pile of badly placed apostrophes. She was amazing and so so helpful and honestly just the best! 
> 
> Also thank you the creators of [this](http://fiddleyoumust.tumblr.com/post/42042789871/nick-and-harry-spend-a-lot-of-time-together-or) and [this](http://bulletproofhalo.tumblr.com/post/96142602551/louis-tomlinson-harry-styles-a-love-story-in). Your masterposts helped me a ton with the timeline! 
> 
> And finally thank you the two lovely people who ran this exchange for overall being very organized and willing throughout the process. I hope you had as much fun as I did!
> 
> This fic is the most canon thing to ever canon. I'm very particular about things, so you may find that I've gone a little crazy. Here are some things you may want to know before reading:
> 
> 1\. Check the dates for links! They might help you get in the mood to continue reading or just keep your mind on the right track. This fic takes place from December 2011 to September 2012, and the links contain real pictures/articles/interviews/videos from those dates.
> 
> 2\. A few scenes contain dialogue that I did not write! There is real dialogue, and videos showing that can be found in the dates. Most of it is from interviews between Nick and the boys. The words and ideas surrounding the dialogue, however, are mine. 
> 
> 3\. The article that is shown in the text is not mine, I do not claim to have written it, and I've linked the original post in the title. Its just to make this all seem a bit more realistic, so don't stress over it!
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

[December 31, 2011](https://twitter.com/danwoollett/status/153526016260849664)

The music the DJ is playing bumps through the flat and Harry stumbles his way through the crowd, into the kitchen, and over to the drinks. There's cups everywhere; some held in hands, getting sloshed on the floor, some spilt on the couch getting soaked into the fabric, and one in particular that is being nursed by James Corden, even though it was empty and had been for the past hour. Harry fills a cup, taking a big gulp before topping it off again. He walks out of the kitchen and looks around, his eyes finding Louis in the corner, talking to a guy with brown hair.

"Hey, there's no more Corona but I got you a-" Harry lifts up the cup, eyes it himself, and hands it over to Louis, "whatever this is." 

"Thanks. Do you know Dan?" Louis asks, gesturing with his cup towards the guy in front of him before taking a sip. He swallows harshly and Harry looks at him apologetically for the mystery drink. 

"Course, yeah. Dan, right?" Harry extends his hand and Dan takes it but blinks at him slowly, smiling. Louis laughs and softly pats Harry on the back, rubbing in small circles. Harry enjoys the touch, his shoulder moving back into Louis' palm. 

"I just said that, Haz," Louis smiles, thumb pressing right under Harry's shoulder blade. 

Harry's eyebrows furrow, his face twisting in confusion. "Just said what?"

"Oh, mate," Dan drawls, his voice pitying, but a smile still on his face. He turns to Louis. "I want whatever he's drinkin'." 

Louis chuckles into his cup, his hand slipping away from Harry's back and down to his own side. Harry pouts, bumping his left hand against Louis’ thigh to get his attention. Louis shoots him a knowing look and shuffles slightly closer. "There's probably not a lot left. Niall was drinking us out of house and home before the party even started."

Nick Grimshaw walks up on Harry's right side, his artfully quiffed hair high and proud as he smiles and grabs Harry's arm. "Speakin' of parties starting, when's this one starting? I thought you popstars could do it big!" 

Harry smiles and hits Nick's shoulder with barely any force, his movements sluggish, even slower than normal. He smirks, "I'll show you big." 

Louis coughs into his cup and sputters at Harry's comment, his eyebrows raising as he watches the exchange from above the rim of the glass. It's not a shock really, that Harry is being so flirty, what with the alcohol that must be sloshing around in his stomach. Louis is not used to this yet, though. Not used to sharing Harry yet. He’s not sure he wants to be. Louis presses his thumb into Harry's back again. Dan laughs and points at Harry as if he's the funniest thing in the room. Nick's eyes light up with something playful. 

"Won't be anything I haven't seen before. Come on, let's go get you a bacon sandwich, drunkie." 

Nick drags Harry through the crowd with fingers wrapping around his arm, and Louis watches as his boyfriend is taken away, laughing at nothing. 

-

"Grimmy won't keep his hands off of you," Louis grumbles against Harry's mouth, his lips pulling away from Harry's in between sloppy, searing kisses. They're in their bedroom. They’d locked the door in a hurry-so they probably had not locked it at all- before they snuck in and fit themselves against the wall. "Wish I could go out there and show everyone that you're mine."

Harry whines into Louis' mouth unapologetically, desperate as Louis grips the curls that aren't pressed against the brick wall. His back arches off of it, his chest fitting against Louis' in an attempt to get closer. Louis scrapes his bottom lip with his teeth, biting and nipping as he pushes back against Harry with the same needy pressure. Louis' hands wander down from Harry's hair to skim down his neck and collarbone and smooth down his stomach before they reach his hip. 

"Lou-" Harry moans, his hips jutting forward to meet whatever part of Louis he's trying to rut against. He works his hips desperately, his jeans painfully tight against his cock, making the friction feel that much better. Louis’ hands aren't holding him in place, but instead are guiding him into the touch, the rub of Louis thick thighs and the plush skin there.

"You're gonna make a mess." Louis speaks into Harry's neck, recklessly nipping enough to leave marks that are sure to show tomorrow. He moves his own hips forward into Harry, their cocks meeting as Harry eagerly keeps going, stuttering against him in hot, fast movements. 

"I- Louis," Harry whimpers, looking into Louis’ eyes as they move to rest their foreheads against one another’s. Harry gives him a desperate look, wet glassy eyes staring into his as they keep grinding. "Gonna come." 

That was it. It'd been too long after waiting all night; there had been too many lingering touches, and they weren't enough. Louis' mouth had felt electric when he whispered, "Mine," into Harry's ear earlier in the night, just feet away from revealing themselves. He'd felt in control for the first time in a long time. Keeping their relationship a secret had put chains on them, but breaking even just a few links felt thrilling. Sneaking around was a kind of foreplay. Louis finds himself wishing Harry would moan a little louder, so that it might carry over to the living room. Maybe someone would hear it, and know exactly what they were up to. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they'd come looking to make sure everyone was okay, and they'd find them in the corner of their shared bedroom, unable to help themselves. Louis groans at the thought. 

Harry rides out his orgasm, shooting hot in his jeans, sensitive through the layers of fabric. He comes with a bitten off word, and normally, Louis wouldn't bother asking to hear it again. But he needs to know, tonight. He needs the reassurance and the closeness, and he needs to come so badly that he can barely stand it. 

As Louis thrusts himself against Harry in a few more languid movements, Harry breathes heavily and opens his mouth, as if to say something. He doesn't. Louis has to ask. "What is it, babe?" 

"I'm in love with you."

Louis comes and whines as he buries his face back in Harry's marked throat. It feels like he belongs there, at the time. 

-  
Louis' quick to move away after he whispers, "We had our New Year's kiss earlier," as they stand in the middle of all their house guests. 

Harry nods and smiles, pressing himself into his friends and feeling the warmth of everyone else's bodies as they all count down. "10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4…."

-

[February 14, 2012](http://www.capitalfm.com/artists/one-direction/news/harry-styles-groucho/)

"I'm just saying, maybe spend Valentine's Day with, I dunno, your actual fucking boyfriend?" 

Louis grips the counter with white knuckles and looks at Harry, who's standing in the middle of their kitchen holding a black coat in one hand and his keys in the other. His jaw is set, but his eyes are soft. 

"Lou, you know I'd rather be here with you, but-" Harry breathes and looks down, training his eyes on a piece of fluff that'd been on the floor for a few weeks. Their cleaning people aren't very good, really. His eyes move back to Louis' frame as he leaned over the sink. Louis looks like he's about to throw up and Harry’s stomach twists. 

"They're trying to wrap up the whole thing with Caroline and I have to be seen, you know, in cahoots with the enemy," Harry jokes timidly, talking softly in conjunction with Louis' loud, upset tone. 

Louis laughs like he doesn't mean to, his small smile disappearing just as quickly as it came. He takes one hand off of the counter and turns his body towards Harry in an invitation of sorts. Harry takes it, because of course he does. He steps closer and folds his coat over his forearm as his hand comes up to cup Louis' face. Louis breathes shakily and his eyes look so big, huge with guilt or sadness or something much heavier, striking compared to the happy light they usually hold. 

"This is what we wanted, remember? No more Caroline."

Louis nods and swallows, burrowing his head into Harry's chest, and inhaling a mix of cologne, laundry detergent, and home. 

-  
The Daily Mail 

[Whose side are you on? Nick Grimshaw parties with teenager Harry Styles, just days after comforting Caroline Flack over their split!](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2101595/Nick-Grimshaw-parties-Harry-Styles-comforting-Caroline-Flack-split.html%20)

By Daily Mail Reporter  
16:23 15 Feb 2012, updated 09:31 17 Feb 2012

Breaking up is hard to do but for the friends of a love-torn couple it is often difficult to pick sides.

Unless you are Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw, 27, who delightfully decided to choose both sides after his pal, Caroline Flack, and teenager Harry Styles split.

While some may say he is the perfect pal to both, having cuddly nights in with Flack, 32, while heading out on the lash with One Direction's floppy-haired frontman, others could say it will only end in tears.

But for Grimmy, as he is known on the airwaves, the perfect Valentine's Day was spent out shopping with newly single Styles.

As the pair posed for bizarre photos of them touching up a statue in a shop, their day only got better with a night out on the tiles in London’s top nightspot, Groucho.

After Grimshaw's show, where he interviewed another one of his celebrity pals, Alexa Chung, the pair went out on the tiles with Styles...

-

[March 24, 2012](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5ocxT05-rQ%20)

Louis adjusts his aviators, pulling his shirt down as the rest of the boys pile into a car to head to the Bring1DToUS event. He breathes in the air and Dallas’s humidity takes him by surprise yet again, the heat of the car seats reaching him even through his skinny jeans. 

"How hot is it? Jesus, I'm already sweatin' through me t-shirt," Niall complains, pulling on his collar as he climbs in beside Louis, pressing way too close for how hot it is. Louis doesn't mention it though because he needs the comfort before their performance. If he's not allowed to get it from Harry, he'll take anything. Plus, if he tries hard enough, he can pretend Niall needs it too. 

"97 degrees," Harry calls from the far back of the van, still sounding sleepy from being awakened for their performance. Louis himself feels drowsy, but the cool air pumping in from the vents in the front seems to be enough to keep him up and steady for now. 

"97?" Liam panics, his voice going high. "That can't be right, we'd all be dead by now!" 

"Fahrenheit, Liam." 

"Oh." 

The whole car erupts into laughs and Louis shoots Harry a smile, rolling his eyes at Liam’s comments. 

-

As they perform, Harry jumps around the stage, singing and listening to the fans go wild, a sea of sunlit faces screaming. He's hot, sweaty, and panting and it’s even hotter under Louis' gaze. But he'd live there, if he could. It's fun, exciting to perform, even if just for 45 minutes and the fans are more than happy to be there. But it's looking at Louis, at least for Harry, that makes it apparent that they're really there in front of everyone, doing what they love. It's not just some dream. 

Harry could sign 4 million autographs today, but one look at Louis from beside him on the stage and he felt more sought after than he ever had. They'd been pink-cheeked and giggly all day, something to do with the sun that they hardly ever get in the UK or maybe it had something to do with each other. Either way, as Louis walks with Harry tucked under his arm on their way to get ready for the signing, neither of them are really thinking of spending their spare time relaxing. 

"Bathroom," Louis whispers into Harry's ear, hot breath hitting the skin there and making it pleasantly warm. 

Harry smiles and feigns innocence, raising an eyebrow as he looks at Louis. 

"You heard me," Louis teases, smirking as they followed security inside. 

-

If Harry thought it was hot outside, it was even hotter stuffed into a bathroom stall on his knees in tight pants, his breathing halted by the weight of Louis' cock in his mouth. 

Louis has his hands in Harry's curls, gently stroking his fingers through his hair with his comforting touch. Harry closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, knowing it was only going to happen if he asked for it, knowing Louis would never push him too far. Harry opens his eyes, wet with tears in the corners and he wants. 

Harry pulls off of Louis' cock, feeling Louis' hand travel with his head as he pulls away. His soft palm cups the back of his neck, thumb pressed in as a reminder that he's there, as if Harry could ever forget. 

"Lou, I-" He whines, burying his face in Louis' thigh, his jeans pooled just above his knees so as to not be so obvious should someone walk in and see under the stall. Harry breathes against the soft skin of Louis' upper thigh, overwhelmed with need and embarrassment, but mostly with how nice it feels to lean against something so steady. 

"What is it, baby?" Louis says sweetly, his hand coming around to thumb over Harry's cheek. "You need to stop?" 

Harry looks up through his eyelashes and sees Louis' accepting smile. He feels like he's about to come in his pants. He did, last time they tried this, and he wonders what it would be like to sign autographs after he's come in his jeans. He wants to know what it'll be like to sit at that table, and it be his and Louis' little secret. 

"I want you to- I want," Harry tries, his voice raspy and low in the quiet bathroom. "Fuck my mouth."

Louis swallows and traces Harry's jawline with his fingers, his eyes blown wide. "You sure?"

"Yes," Harry swears, "please." 

Louis nods and lets Harry take his cock back into his mouth, cursing as he hits the back of his throat. Harry just stops and waits, like the totally mind blowing boy he is, his eyes wide open and his mouth full. 

Louis starts moving his hips, and Harry immediately whines in relief.

It's not hard, or rough, or anything too much. It's good, so good when Louis pulls back and thrusts himself into Harry's mouth, his hands cradling Harry's head, intertwining with the curls, still light, but also tugging with just the right amount of force. Harry is going insane, making noise after noise around Louis cock, his hands free to palm himself now that Louis has control. He's humping into his palm as Louis fucks into his mouth, each pull forward giving him contact with his own hand. He's hot and his eyes are watering, but he doesn't care about any of that when Louis stutters and tugs on his curls. 

Louis comes down his throat, groaning with his hips forward, arched in the air with his upper back against the wall. He breathes a puff of air out of his cheeks, his mouth open as he pulls out of Harry's mouth. Harry stays on his knees, Louis' hands still in his hair as he works his hips, still getting friction from his hand. He is unbelievably frustrated, and his body feels like a weight he can’t keep up.

"Harry." 

Harry looks up at Louis, his hand quickly moving away from his cock. Louis guides Harry's head back to his thigh, laying him against it and running his fingers through the sweaty hair on his forehead. Harry presses his body to the length of Louis' leg, his cock taking interest in the pressure. 

"Go on, baby."

Harry knows what to do. He buries his moans into Louis' thigh and works his hips against him, rubbing his cock wherever he can get it, and it feels better, so good and so, so dirty. He loves it, loves Louis. That's what he says into Louis' thigh as he comes. 

-

Louis cleans Harry up by the sink, wiping his mouth and making sure there is nothing on his jeans. 

"Your face is so red, love. Here, splash some water on it," Louis suggests, putting a hand on Harry's back as he bends over the sink. Harry raises up, wiping the excess water with a paper towel. 

"Think anyone will notice?" 

Louis affirms that they definitely will, and walks with Harry to the signing table. 

-

April 24, 2012

After a long tour and what seemed like an even longer flight, Louis is tired. 

He's tired, visibly sleepy in a pullover and comfy jeans, as he gets off of the plane and is automatically bombarded with paps and fans. To his left and right, cameras flash, but he can't do anything, his eyes too weak to even care about the intrusion. Louis pops a smile on for a few fans that want pictures as security leads him out of the airport and to his car. 

Climbing in, he says a small hello to the driver and lets his head fall back against the Range Rover's leather upholstery. He takes one, two, three breaths and wills his eyes to close, but the quiet rings in his ears. He starts to ask the driver to turn the radio on, but then his phone pings and vibrates in his kangaroo pocket. He takes it out, the screen lit up with a text message from Harry.

Thinking about going to get drinks with Nick later, you wanna join?

Louis frowns at the screen, hitting the reply button and typing back a response quickly, the tap tap tap of his own texting ringing through the quiet car. 

Was hoping we could have a night in

He waits for Harry to read it, knowing he was in the car just behind him and probably sitting on his phone. He sees the dots flickering as Harry types. They stop, then continue a moment later. 

I miss my friends, Lou. Tomorrow? xx

Louis reads the message and his eyes linger on the 'xx' at the end. He can't remember the last time that they had a real kiss. 

-

[April 25,2012 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd-SavWTegc)

Nick rotates in his chair, speaking into the microphone quickly. "What was like the first thing that you did when you got back off tour, 'cause that is a long time to be away from home. What was the first thing you did?" 

Harry voices his contemplation with a soft "uhhh" and Nick waits for an answer he already knows, adjusting his headphones.

"The first thing I did..." Harry murmurs on the line, continuing, "I think, I had a cheeseburger."

Nick is quick to speak although he was expecting a different response. "Yeah, yeah, ‘cause they probably didn’t have none of them in America," he jokes, breathing a small laugh into the mic.

Harry continues, "And then I...came and met you and Matt Fincham for a drink."

Nick smiles and fiddles with his fingers, confirming, "Yeah, that's true." 

They talk about the time they had and Nick laughs, remembering what they did. The easy banter translating well through the broadcast. Harry mocks him and for a moment it feels like last night all over again.

Then, he can't help himself, hopeful when he asks, "Did you miss like, anything about the UK while you were away or were you kinda busy enough that-"

"Yeah, I missed like, missed the people and like, every time you're speaking to one of your friends, you can't wait to see 'em when you get back," Harry speaks, but upon the word 'friends', Nick can't really hear anymore. 

-

[June 19, 2012](https://twitter.com/harry_styles/status/226071605019820032)

Louis scrolls on his phone, sandwiched in between Zayn and Liam on Liam's sofa. They'd been smoking, which makes Liam unable to shut up, so he's currently talking to Zayn about the key components of a nice burrito. 

"Guacamole!" He says suddenly, snapping his fingers as if he'd gotten a question right. Louis shakes his head and looks back at Twitter, seeing that Harry had tweeted.

"Bum crack is whack!" the tweet read, and attached was a picture of Nick and Aimee, goofily gesturing to a man with his pants falling down. 

Louis laughs, turning his phone toward Zayn and pointing at the screen. "Look at this." He shoves it closer to Zayn's face. "S'funny." 

"Yeah, Grimmy is pretty cool," Zayn remarks easily, and shuffles back into the sofa.

"Him and Harry spend a lot of time together!" Liam states way too loudly, as if he had headphones in, but. He doesn't. Louis and Zayn’s following laughs are even louder than Liam and Louis' whole body shakes as he puts his palm on his face. 

"Are they dating?" Liam looks across the room, eyebrows furrowed as if mentally digging for a piece of information. 

Louis swallows, snorting. "That'd be pretty fucking unfortunate for me if they were, Li." He pats Liam's knee, where his jeans are ripped. A fashion statement, their stylists call it. Louis only thinks it's easy access for pinching really.

"Why?" Liam asks, looking at Louis with wide and confused eyes.

Louis hits him over the head with his palm, ruffling his hair as he pulls away. "Because we're dating, dumbo!"

"You and me?" Liam whispers, as if revealing a secret. He moves a shaky hand between the two of them, as if to affirm this. 

Louis laughs, throwing his head back into the couch cushion. He rolls his eyes over to Zayn.

"We have got to stop letting him get high with us." 

-

[August 10, 2012](http://www.contactmusic.com/harry-styles/pictures/f631d098/harry-styles-radio-1-dj-nick-grimshaw-celebrates-his-birthday-with_4028292)

Harry jumps up and down to the music, his hair sticky and pressed to his forehead, his hands too busy with a drink to swipe it out of the way. His body moves, vibrating and hot as he dances with Nick along with about a hundred other completely plastered people in the club. Aimee had long abandoned them, already sloshed from the wine they'd had at La Bodega Negra, to put half of her upper body on the bar and talk to some guy, Patrick. Or was it Pete? Harry can't remember.

He looks to his side to see Nick's wolfy grin, his eyes glassy and empty looking as he dances. Harry smiles back, reaching out a hand that connects to the back of his neck, leaning in close to talk in the loud club. 

"I'm going to-"

Nick's lips connect with Harry's and it's so sudden, tasting of booze and a little bit of bitterness and a lot of just plain wrong. It's too harsh and too much, and Harry pushes away quickly, using Nick's upper arms as leverage. Harry's fingertips dig into the fabric of his shirt and his eyes stare at Nick's face, trying to provoke a reason or an explanation or something out of his mouth. 

"What the hell?" Harry whispers and he's doubtful Nick even hears him because there's about 30 people shouting the lyrics to some sleazy Flo Rida song, but it's more a question to himself than anything. 

Nick doesn't say a word, but when he turns around sharply to head outside, Harry knows he has to follow. He's not sure if he's invited, but as they weave through the crowd and Harry trails him, quietly putting a hand on his elbow. Nick doesn't flinch away. 

They push out of the door, the night air cold and smelling of smoke. The door closes, suctioning the heat and energy of the club inside. Nick turns around to face Harry and his eyes are just as empty, just as emotionless as inside. He leans against the wall and it looks like the weight of everything is making him stiff, like he might fall over soon from the impact of the air hitting his body. 

"What the hell were you doing?" Harry rasps, face scrunched up with faint anger, concern outlining his features. Nick starts to talk, looking at him, but Harry holds up a hand, pointing to the brick wall of the back of the club. "You do realize that if anyone got a picture of that, it's over? I'm done. It's over for me. Do you fucking realize that?" And Louis. It's over for me and Louis. He doesn't say it, but he doesn't want to entertain the thought, give it the time of day. His mind races with the possible headlines, the picture that may or may not even exist. He wonders if his fingertips will look inviting instead of rejecting, wonders if Louis will see it before he gets home.

"I know- I," Nick stutters, looking down at his boots. He scuffs them on the pavement. There's a piece of a broken cigarette under his right foot, crushed. "It was stupid-I am, I'm stupid and you deserve better and I know that-" 

"I deserve better? What the hell are you on about?" Harry is actually mad now, his fists balled at his sides. He can feel his rings digging into his palm.

Empty eyes look up at him, tearless, but it sounds like a sob. 

"I'm in love with you."

-

[August 15, 2012](http://www.sugarscape.com/miscellaneous/news/a777996/ed-sheeran-on-one-directions-little-things-its-got-one-of-my-favourite-lines-ive-ever-written/)

When Ed told them, "I have a song to show you, from a while back. I wrote it with a friend a long time ago and she's just found it. It's a little, uh- well, just listen." They hadn't expected anything like this, really. They never underestimate Ed, but they never overestimate him either. It seems like they should start, if the soft melody humming out of his guitar is anything to go by. 

"I'm in love with you and all these little things."

Louis looks at Harry as they listen, swaying and moving his head comically for the benefit of Niall's giggles, but really his mind is connecting pieces. Threading the words of the song around him and Harry, feeling as if he'd written them himself. Most of their current songs were more about fun and partying and kissing. They were all based on Zayn kissing random people and Niall’s drunk nights. This song was refreshing. Relatable for him. When Harry catches his eye, he’s smiling softly, intimately. It's his Louis' smile. 

By the end of it, Harry is singing along with the chorus himself. He's always been good at memorizing lyrics like these. His voice is raw and raspy and low on the final, "And all your little things," mixing with Zayn's voice and Liam's, with the background of Niall's breathy laughs, and Louis knows it's perfect. And it's hard for him, even now, even after they've had so much success, to picture his voice in there alongside the others. But he does. And it sounds like he belongs.

"That's sick!" Niall exclaims excitedly after the last chords ring out around them. He's wearing a big smile, confident, but he still looks to Louis for approval, just like he always does. Louis catches his eyes first, then looks at the others, just like he always does. They're always already looking back. He looks at Harry, his eyes crinkling. He turns to Ed systematically. 

"We love it." 

-

[August 20, 2012](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ04AV42zIA)

Harry listens to Scott Mills talk about the Teen Choice Awards, trying to be quiet as Louis moves around, making noises and being a nuisance as always. He's been attempting to pull Liam's fly down, which proves impossible for someone so finicky, but Liam gives little resistance. Harry looks at Nick for the fortieth time since they'd arrived at the BBC studio, but the older man's face shows no discomfort after what happened. Harry's obviously does, his eyebrows focused in worry, his eyes darting from Louis to Nick to Louis to Nick and back to Louis. There'd been no pictures, no evidence, but Harry almost wishes there was. He feels secretive and like he's cheating, and he knows that he has to tell Louis eventually. It'd be easier if he didn't have to feel like he was lying. He doesn't know if it'll be more painful to tell him what happened at Nick's birthday or to let himself simmer in the guilt. He's had a while to do the latter and he's still not sure.

"So do you actually know what you're doing for the rest of the day or are you just gonna hang out here for a bit?" Scott adjusts his microphone after he finishes his spiel about the Teen Hero Award. 

"I think we've got other-," Liam starts.

"I wanna sleep," Louis interrupts.

“...stuff to do…."

"I wanna sleep!" 

Louis' whiney voice prompts them all to laugh, Zayn chuckling straight into the microphone. 

"Where's Louis? I can't even see him…. Oh, there you are!" Scott exclaims.

"He's not even attempting to be on a microphone this morning, he's just like," Nick laughs, giving a careless look to mock Louis. "On the computer 'avin his breakfast." 

"I was like, 'Hang on a second there is one missing. Oh there he is, okay.' Slumped on the desk," Scott teases, his hand dragging in the air lazily in the form of Louis’ posture. 

"I like how Louis' arrival like, innit, lay on the couch," Nick jokes, making Niall bark with laughter. "Make yourself at home!" 

"I don't feel great," Louis rasps into the microphone. Oh wonderful, Harry thinks. I'm gonna be sick soon, too. How obvious will that be? Do best mates catch eachothers flus? 

He looks at Louis, laying on the desk with his beanie half fallen off. He looks carefree despite being sick, open and sleepy-soft. Harry swallows. 

He has to tell him. 

-

August 23, 2012 

"Tinny isn't even a word!"

Louis slaps Harry's freshly placed tiles off the scrabble board and laughs as they crash on the floor, slide into the living room, and go under the sofa. 

Harry looks at the offending tiles and points underneath the sofa, eyes accusatory. "You're getting those out from under there." 

"What?" Louis squawks. "They're your tiles!" He crosses his arms over his chest and fakes an angry look. It's not at all intimidating. Harry throws him a bone. 

"If you get the tiles up..." Harry pretends to consider his next words, tapping his fingers on the tabletop where their game of Scrabble had only just started. "I'll make you pancakes tomorrow morning." 

"Now, young Harold. We both know you'll do that anyway," Louis bops him on the nose and flashes a teasing smile and Harry knows he's right, but he doesn't want to give in. 

"Maybe I won't now. Maybe I'll get up before you- like I always do-"

"That's not fair, you know I'm a heavy sleeper!"

"Like I always do," Harry repeats, ignoring the interruption, “and I'll make myself pancakes and I'll eat them all. Before you get up. So you'll just be left with the smell."

Louis gets up from the dining room chair that he was folded into, waltzing across the cold kitchen tiles with sockless feet- which Harry has told him about a million times is probably why he's always sickly- and plops down in Harry's lap, wiggling his pajama-clad butt on Harry's leg. 

Louis leans down and showily whispers in his ear, "I love it when you tease me."

Harry chuckles as Louis leans down even further to meet their lips together, and he swallows down everything that Louis has to offer to his mouth. The breathy laughs, the gasps, the taste of the tea that's now sitting cold and abandoned on his side of the table. It's not leading anywhere, but it doesn't have to for Harry to remember that he's hiding something. It's been bothering him for weeks, the fact that he's keeping something from Louis and he doesn't even know why. Partners are supposed to be able to tell each other anything right? The inkling of guilt flashes at the back of his mind and it says 'you don't deserve this kiss' or 'why are you lying' or something akin to an insecurity that he's probably thought up all on his own, and it's too much.

He pulls away, and he's never really had a way with words honestly. He's always saying stupid stuff, trying to make a joke that doesn't work out or just stumbling over his own awkward sentences. But it is perhaps the worst thing he's ever said and the worst timing ever when he blurts-

"Nick is in love with me." 

It's the weirdest thing in the world to see someone get hurt while being so close to them, trying so hard to keep them safe. And Louis is right there, right on his lap, but he can't stop it. There's something in his eyes, disbelief, questions, hurt, something that makes Harry twist his arms around his waist. Louis pulls away. 

"What?" Louis cuts, his hands idle beside his thighs when he stands up and it's weird that he's not moving because Louis always moves his hands when he's upset and Harry is so, so scared. And he didn't really plan this out in his head, and he doesn't know what to say next, but it comes out anyway. 

"Nick told me he's in love with me," Harry hiccups. He feels strangely close to crying. "And he kissed me." 

"I can't-" Louis laughs, cold and unsteady. He steps on the end of his pajama pants where they hang down, too big. They're Harry's, probably. Definitely. "When?" 

"When we went out for his uh- went out for his birthday. He just -I didn't do anything, Lou, I promise I pushed him away- and he kissed me and he told me and I-" Harry shrugs shakily, standing up and wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs. 

"And you waited all this time to tell me? We just fucking saw him the other day, and he didn't even act like anything was," Louis shakes his head, jaw clenched. "He didn't even act like anything happened. He fucking knows, Haz! He knows that we're together, he was one of the first people to figure out on his damn own and he just looked me straight in the eye-" 

"Louis."

"And he fucking didn't say a thing! He just pretended like everything was fine! I'm so-"

"Louis!" 

Louis stops and Harry looks at him with sad eyes and everything is silent. Louis is frozen solid, his whole body tense. 

"I think it's just, he needs things to be normal again?" Harry ponders quietly, like he’s barely figured this out himself, but he’s trying to give Louis a reason, an explanation, something. 

"He does? He needs things to be normal? Haz, I need things to be normal! But things between you and I have never been, and it's fucking unfair and I'm sick of it!" Louis yells, the kitchen accepting his loud voice and echoing it around them. Harry flinches and Louis looks apologetic, but he doesn't make himself smaller. He stands his ground, his shoulders spread apart. 

But his voice softens almost to a whisper. "It was fun for a while, Harry. But when the thrill of hiding is over, I don't know what we're left with." 

It's true, he knows. When Harry was growing up, he was always told that he was gonna meet this person and that they'd be so in love that they could get through anything. They would conquer the world and take it by storm and they'd do it all hand in hand. But he couldn't hold Louis’ hand. They were caught in the storm themselves. Trying to conquer the world in two separate parts. Now theyre both left to decide whether they want to give up or fight. He knows that maybe, right now, his other half wants to give up. And it's happened before, but no one ever tells that part of the story. 

"I love you. That's what we're left with." Harry stands up and puts his hands on Louis' shoulders, looking into his eyes. "And that's enough." 

Louis seems to contemplate this, but he looks like he doesn't want to give that away. His face twists into a pained expression and Harry makes a promise to himself right then and there that he will not let this happen. He will not give up on them. And maybe it’s childish to hold onto the idea that they will be okay. Like holding on to a broken toy. But he knows that, even if he can't fix it, he has to try. So when they go to bed angry-like his mother told him to never do- he holds himself against Louis' back and hopes they mend together. 

-

It's the next morning, and Harry is listening to the light snuffle of Louis pressed into the pillow that they might as well be sharing. His body is wrapped around Louis' tiny frame, his arm around his middle. It's a miracle that they stayed in position all night, and Harry is thankful to wake up to a warm body to press into. 

He lifts up the blankets, sliding out carefully as not to disturb Louis as he sleeps and pads into the kitchen to make pancakes. He glances under the sofa as he goes and sees five scrabble tiles. Still there. 

-

August 25, 2012

"Thanks for, y'know. Meeting me." 

Looking Nick in the eyes is sufficiently awkward for Harry. It should be, he supposes. At least for now. 

It doesn't really help that they're sat directly across from each other and it definitely doesn't help that Harry is suddenly aware of the tiny distance between their legs under the table, the small surface of the tabletop that doesn't allow for the space that he figures Nick needs right now. It's not terribly hard, but it's not easy either, being aware of personal space for the first time with someone. And it's not in the good way, like how he'd been with Louis, itching to get closer and seeing how far his own confidence would let him go. It's being painfully aware of proximity, remembering not to bump hands as they grab their drinks. It's something he hardly ever thinks about, especially with Nick.

"I s'pose I should be thankin' you, shouldn't I?" Nick excuses with a laugh. He looks tense, stirring his drink with his straw. 

"I'm sorry, you know,” Harry says. One of the waitresses a few tables away drops a glass. They both jump.

"Sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry for, do you? I do, obviously. I’m-I fucked up."

I'm sorry I can't love you back, he almost says. He chokes it down with a sip of water and fiddles with the paper that came off of his straw. 

"I'm just sorry. I know this isn't, this can't be easy for you." 

Nick shrugs and smiles and it almost looks sincere, but Harry isn't stupid. Not most of the time anyway. 

"I told Louis." 

Suddenly, Nick looks the most scared that Harry's ever seen him look really. And Harry almost laughs because, well. Louis is scary. He scares Harry too, but in the good way. The 'forever' way. 

Nick gulps. "What'd he say?" 

"He asked me why you acted like nothing happened when we were in the studio Monday. Can't blame him really. I was wondering the same thing." 

The waitress brings their food and sets it down wordlessly, and Harry smiles at her before focusing his eyes back on Nick's face.

"I didn't know whether you'd told 'im or not, and I didn't wanna start anything at work, and-" Nick laughs, his eyes going wide. "Louis is scary," he whispers, teeth showing in a bright smile. 

Harry joins him in laughing and it feels familiar. Frankly, he understands how Nick had seen them as more than friends because it's so easy between them. And maybe, Harry thinks, that's the point. It would be too easy for him and Nick. It's always been interesting with Louis. And it works. 

-

[August 31, 2012](https://twitter.com/grimmers/status/241712360803401730)

Sometimes it seems like it doesn't work all that well. 

When Harry comes home late from karaoke with Nick and Louis' propensity for checking social media backfires, it seems like it doesn't work. When Harry gets an earful in the middle of their driveway, it seems like it doesn't work. When he picks up Louis and takes him through the door over his shoulder kicking and screaming, well. That works.

"You didn't have to go out with him," Louis loud voice is muffled into the fabric of Harry's shirt, his hands holding onto the back of his shirt with a death grip and he wiggles. Even if he is wriggling, it's obvious he doesn't want to fall, so Harry holds on tightly. 

"No, you're right. I didn't," Harry agrees as he shifts his hold on Louis to support him under his butt, opening the door.

"What?" 

"I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Harry pauses in the living room and stands, still holding Louis and even though he can't see his face, he knows he's not happy. They're both silent for a few seconds.

"Put me down," Louis whines.

When Harry sits Louis down on his feet again, they seem so much further apart than they actually are. 

"It wasn't for your benefit-" Harry starts.

"Obviously fucking not," Louis mutters, staring down at the floor.

"Or mine," Harry continues, his hand lifting Louis' eyes to his by moving his chin. "It was for Nick. He needs me."

"What if I need you too, Harry? Isn't that more important?" Louis questions, his eyes squinting and his hands moving as he talks. 

Harry takes a deep breath. "No."

"What?" Louis bites. The air conditioning kicks on.

"No. It's not more important. It's just as important as Nick needing me, right now. And I know you might not get that-" Harry reasons.

"Damn right I don't!" Louis crosses his arms over his chest.

Harry let's out a shaky breath and his hands go up in front of him as if to say 'enough'. He restarts. "How would you feel if, when you told me you loved me, I hadn't said it back?" 

"Harry, that's not the same. You didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend at the time." 

"But I sure as hell have a lot of them now, apparently," Harry says passingly. "What I'm saying is, it's a hard time for him. And you don't know what he's feeling right now."

"Oh and I suppose you do? You've certainly been hanging out with him enough," Louis accuses, and they've been standing in the same spot for so long that it seems he's settled into it. The tension makes it hotter even though the heat in their flat has never worked.

"I don't know, either. He won't let it show, if he's feeling anything bad. He's kind of like you. Stubborn."

"As if me and Grimshaw could be anything alike," Louis scoffs, his face looking almost repulsed by the idea.

"You actually are. Remember when me and Nick had that fight?"

Louis sighs. "I don't see how this is helping at all-" 

"He always ignored my attempts to make it better, like you. And he pretended it was only my fault, like you-"

"Harry!" 

"And he always interrupted me, like you do!" Harry gestures towards Louis with his hands. "Do you see it now?"

"All I'm seeing is that you're insulting me when I did nothing wrong!" 

"No, I'm not," Harry shakes his head, stepping closer to Louis. "Look. I'm saying, if you want us to work, you're gonna have to trust me. And support me. And stop pushing me away because this is hard for me to let-" he swallows, "to let him down like this."

"I'm trying, I swear I am but," Louis defends, "it's not easy to watch you and him do all the things that we should get to do together. And I feel like you're right in front of me but I don't have you here. I know I'm difficult, and you should know that too-"

"Oh believe me, I know," Harry teases, walking over to Louis and wrapping him in his arms, where it's safe and warm and feels an awful lot like home. “And I also know that I’m not around a lot anymore. I’m trying to be here and with my friends and do everything I’m supposed to do for the band all at once. But I know if that’s rough on me, it must be even harder for you to watch, so I’m sorry.” 

"Now who's interrupting?" Louis says into his chest, a smile in his voice. 

Harry tickles Louis' sides where his hands rest, mocking Louis' earlier denial of being anything like Nick when he says, "Not me!"

Louis laughs uncontrollably and it sounds so beautiful to Harry that he can't stop tickling him. When it's hard to remember that they're still teenagers, moments like these always remind them. Louis looks younger than he has in a long while, squirming in his boyfriend's arms like they're actually flirting for the first time all over again. Harry smiles at the sight and stops tickling, letting Louis catch his breath.

"I'm gonna work on us," Harry swears, holding out a pinky like he used to when he was a little boy.

Louis wraps his own pinky around Harry's. "We are gonna work on us."

Sometimes it seems like it works an awful lot.

-

September 14, 2012

Louis is sitting on the couch, watching a football game he'd recorded a few days ago and drinking a beer. His bare feet are up on the coffee table because Harry's not in the room to tell him to take them off. When he hears the sound of something falling coming from their room, it's not at all unusual, since Harry has broken about 3 of the mugs his mum had gifted them as a housewarming present, not to mention almost every vase that Louis has brought home flowers in. 

Louis checks on him anyway, yelling to the back of the house. "Babe, you okay?" There's no answer. "Baby?" Nothing. 

Louis stands up and sets his bottle down on the table, walking to their bedroom with his face scrunched up in worry. He doesn't remember leaving the front door unlocked, but as he approaches the door to their room, he looks around to find something to grab just incase someone has weaseled their way in. He looks at a painting on their wall and decides quickly that's not a good enough weapon. He's played enough of Niall's crappy survival video games to know that, at least. He picks up some aerosol spray that Harry had bought a week ago for his "horrible smelly feet problem", and slowly opens the bedroom door with his index finger on the spray button. The room is empty. 

"Harry?" Still no answer. He walks slowly to the ensuite bathroom and sees that the door is slightly open. He nudges his elbow against it and-

"Surprise!" 

Harry is totally naked in their bathtub, surrounded by bubbles that leave just enough to the imagination. There's candles lit around the room, balanced on the counter and the floor. The room smells amazing, clean and fresh and familiar, like when his mum used to run baths for him. Louis breathes heavily and clutches his chest with the hand not holding the Febreeze. 

"Fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!" 

Harry giggles, and lifts his bubble-covered hands out of the bath, making grabby hands at Louis. "C'mere. I wanted to surprise you!" 

"So you made creepy noises to lure me in here? And then give me a heart attack?" Louis raises an eyebrow, smiling and setting the can of Febreeze on the counter. 

"Come on, I mean I know you're getting old and all, but I don't think it's quite time for heart attacks yet," Harry says matter-of-factly. "Now, get naked." 

"Yep, definitely gonna have a heart attack now," Louis declares, pulling off his joggers and t-shirt and letting them fall to the floor. He runs a hand through his hair and walks closer to the bath, gesturing to it. "How do you want me?" 

"Every way I can have you," Harry smiles cheesily and Louis laughs, but he's getting cold, standing naked, so he stares expectantly at the water. "In between my legs, here." 

Louis steps into the water and it's warm and his cold toes tingle, but as Harry helps him get lowered down into the space in front of him, it feels almost too relaxing. His back is against Harry's wet chest and Harry's arms are wrapped around him with just the right tightness. He lets out a groan as the warm water envelopes him. He can feel Harry's chuckle against his upper back, shaking and vibrating. 

"Feel good?" Harry asks softly, as if speaking too loudly will startle Louis more than he did earlier.

"Mmm," Louis rasps, "very." 

Harry lets his hands roam and his fingers trail down to Louis' thighs, barely touching and grazing the soft skin there, the taut muscles. Louis mewls and lets his head fall back against Harry's chest, his eyes closed. Harry begins scratching his short fingernails up the insides of Louis' thighs. 

"How about that?" Harry breathes into his ear, his breath hot and laboured. 

"Mhmm-" Louis whines, his legs spreading and his cock beginning to take interest, stirring between where Harry is dragging his fingernails up the insides of both of his thighs. Harry trails his hands back up over his stomach, up and up, stopping to rub at his nipples. He teases them with the pads of his thumbs and Louis arches into his touch, letting a soft groan out of his open mouth, as his head moves to rest on Harry's shoulder. 

"So sensitive," Harry drawls, before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, the hot bath water heating them both up and making their skin turn slightly pink. 

Louis responds only with a sharp whine, as Harry takes ahold of his now hard cock and starts pumping slowly. He bucks his hips into Harry's fist, the water splashing and he feels pleasure spark all the way to his feet, where they're wrapped around Harry's ankles. His skin is on fire and his cock is hot and leaking and he needs some release, but for now his warmth transfers into the other boy's skin and he feels vulnerable and sensitive. 

"Gonna let me take care of you?" Harry asks, and it's an easy answer when he's giving Louis' cock the friction it needs. Louis nods his head insistently, but it means so much more to Harry than that. It means an agreement. It means Harry saying, 'let down your walls and let me stay awhile.' It means 'let me take care of you the way you take care of everyone else.' It means 'let me love you.' And Louis agrees. So he does.

Louis almost gasps when Harry pulls his hand away to grab the lube he'd had sitting on the side of their jacuzzi tub, flipping the cap open and getting it ready. "I need you to flip over, Lou."

He guides Louis by his hips as he shakily leans forward, gripping the sides of the bath to turn and face the other way.

His hands slip as he's lowering himself down on his front and he falls onto Harry, some of the water splashing out of the bathtub and onto the floor. 

"You're cleaning that up," Harry chides, laughing as Louis smiles into his chest where his head now lays. Louis' body is flush against his and it's so hot in the bathroom that he can barely stay still. 

"You're going to be cleaning it up for sure, if you don't hurry up and fuck me," Louis slurs, kissing his chest. 

"I was probably gonna be cleaning it up anyway," Harry shrugs and grabs the lube, coating his finger above Louis' back. 

"You're gonna fuck me anyway, too," Louis teases with a smile in his voice. Harry brushes a slick fingertip against his entrance and Louis digs his fingers into his biceps, his mouth dropping open. Harry smiles, satisfied. 

"Oh, I'm gonna give it to you, baby," He promises, pressing his finger inside Louis, eliciting a pant out of him. "Gonna fill you up, Lou. Make you come so hard." 

"Yes, you will. God, know you will. Always do," Louis agrees as Harry works his finger in, pressing against his walls with a soft but firm touch, making him squirm and push his ass back. He can feel Harry's cock underneath him, right at the bottom of his tummy, where he's laying on top of him. His own is pressed into Harry's thigh and as he moves back onto Harry's finger, he feels his cock glide over the wet skin. 

"More?" 

"God, yes, hurry the fuck up-" Louis bites, breathing hard against Harry's collarbone as the water ripples around them from his wiggling. 

"Be nice," Harry chides, but it has no bite to it. Adding a second finger and moving them around a bit more, his eyes are nothing but loving. He's fucking in faster now instead of just letting Louis grind and he can feel how Louis jerks forward on top of him, his voice breaking as he tries not to whine. 

"You don't- oh god fuck me- you don't like nice," Louis reminds him, and Harry's other hand comes up to grip the back of his hair, his arm splayed over Louis’s back. He adds a third finger and Louis is clenching tightly around them, using them for all they're worth and grinding back as much as he can. The drag of their wet skin on each other doesn't give him much to work with and he's getting frustrated, sucking marks into Harry's chest.

"Lift your hips for me," Harry instructs him and Louis uses Harry's biceps to push up, feeling empty as Harry's fingers slip out of him. His knees are digging into the bottom of the tub, but when he looks into Harry's eyes he can't feel anything other than his gaze, the adoration in his face.

Harry puts more lube on his hand, pumping his cock once, twice, three times before it's almost too much and he feels like he's going to come already. He lines himself up with Louis' entrance and wraps a wet palm around Louis' right hip, guiding him down onto his cock.

"Oh my god. Harry fuck, I love you," Louis moans. His face is scrunched up as Harry eases in slowly, and it’s been a while. Louis is impossibly tight around him, slick and hot inside. It's a tight fit, but the way that Louis is already starting his slight movements, grinding his hips down and in circles, tells Harry that he's okay. 

"Taking my cock so well already, so deep, Lou," Harry groans out and lets himself be pushed down into the bath, the water starting to get colder around them. Louis starts to go faster, sitting up more and grinding side to side more than up and down. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, constant breaths coming out in quick succession. 

Harry lets go of Louis' hips and moves to grab his hands where they dig into his arms, instead interlacing him with his own and holding them tightly. They haven't held hands in forever, but it's still familiar, like falling into an old habit. Harry suddenly remembers how Louis held his hands the first time they did this, back at the X Factor house, when they hadn't done any of this before. Harry was scared, and somehow, Louis just knew. Knew to interlock their fingers and hold him. That was trust. 

It still is, as Louis drops his body down to lay against Harry's and finally lets out the desperate noises he's been holding in, his voice raw, body going almost still. He's panting like he's tired and Harry takes that as a cue to pick up the slack, holding Louis' hands even at the awkward angle and fucking into him faster. They're pressed unbelievably close, the water skirting the edges of their interlocked bodies and the bubbles mostly gone. Louis is laying on top of him and being so pliant and easy and the drag inside of him is so nice and it's been too long. Harry comes inside of him, still going as Louis lets out breathy whines and a mantra of 'please please please.' 

Louis couldn't be any tighter around him, couldn't be any more perfect for him, but as he clenches around Harry even more and comes, Harry nearly loses his breath with it, Louis going boneless as he keeps moving. He comes and makes a mess on top of Harry and he doesn't even care that he might have to wash his body all over again, looks confident as he offers a sleepy smile afterwards, and that might be what Harry loves the most. He doesn't move even though Harry's hands are squeezing his own, and that might also be what Harry loves the most 

Harry pulls out, and Louis mumbles, "Leaving so soon, sweetcheeks?" 

Louis is what Harry loves the most. 

-

September 18, 2012

"Thanks for doing this, Lou," Harry says sweetly from the passenger seat of their car as they sit outside of the airport. The heating is on, as it's a bit chilly, and Harry brushes his thumb across Louis' cold knuckles, reaching over the console to do so. Louis' left hand is on the steering wheel and the arm of his sweater hangs down, too big. It's probably Harry's. "I mean, really thanks. I know that it's gonna be hard to see Nick but-"

Louis covers Harry's hand with his own. "Trust me, it's gonna be okay. I wouldn't have suggested we pick him up and go to lunch if I wasn't okay with it, and if he's not okay with it, then that's just," Louis laughs, shaking his head, "That's not okay." 

Harry quirks an eyebrow, a smile lighting up his face. "Are you sure that you're okay?" 

Louis pokes him in the stomach, "'Course I'm okay. Are you okay?" 

"Very okay," Harry nods, moving to open the car door. Before he gets out all the way, he turns around, climbing in the car again. He picks up Louis' hand, kissing it lightly. "I'll be back, okay?" 

"Okay, Jesus. Go, shoo, before I get towed!" 

-

Harry stands in arrivals, thumbing the screen of his phone and checking his messages to make sure Nick hasn't sent anything. He hasn't. Harry chews his bottom lip, looking around to see if anyone's spotted him. There's a three year old chewing on a brown paper bag to his right. She's not really a threat, so Harry keeps looking, trying to spot a patterned shirt or a quiff or something that is singularly Nicholas Grimshaw. His phone pings, and it's Louis.

Had to move to section B parking, I got told off !! 

Harry chuckles and covers his mouth with his hand, clicking his phone's lock button. Niall has made them all paranoid because he saw on some website that people can steal your information, if you leave your phone screen open in public. 'It's probably bullshit,' Louis had said. 'What are they gonna find on my phone anyways?' Harry had kindly reminded him of his camera roll, and the other boys had begged them to stop talking about it after that. 

"If it isn't the one and only Mr. Harry Styles!" 

Harry turns around and sighs at Nick's loud theatrical voice, thinking surely now people will know he's here. Looking around, he spots him standing with his bags next to him on the ground, arms outstretched and a pleased smile on his face. 

"Why didn't you just announce my presence over the loudspeaker?" Harry jokes and hugs him, and it feels normal again. To hug his friend with no resistance. It feels right. He hopes it feels right for Nick too. 

"I tried, but the ticket lady wouldn't let me 'round the mic," Nick shrugs, chuckling. Harry tries to grab his bags and he stops him, tutting. "No, no, no. I got it. I'm not old yet." 

"Oh really? You should tell that to the whole of the UK who thinks you're my dad," Harry teases, as they start walking to the exit. 

Nick stops, sniffing fakely and dropping his bags dramatically. He brings Harry into a squeezing hug, making crying noises. "My son!" He wails. "It's been so long!" 

Harry hits him, wheezing and pulling out of his grasp. "You're crazy. How was your holiday by the way?" 

"Good, good. Aimee and I had loads of fun, loads of drinkin'. I think I need to sleep for a week."

Harry furrows his eyebrows and starts walking again after Nick picks up his things. "Where is Aimee anyways? Does she need a ride?" 

"Nah, she's got one," Nick shakes his head in dismissal. "Some bloke coming to get her. She offered to get me but I said, 'No, I have my own couple to third wheel already.'"

Harry smiles, punching Nick in the shoulder lightly and watching as he pretends to be in pain. "She does like a good date, doesn't she? I don't think I've ever seen her out on her own." 

"We all like a good date every now and then though, don't we, Styles?" Nick inquires as they walk out of the door to the airport, the wind hitting them harshly.

Harry looks around at the parking signs and all he can think about is he and Louis' last date. He'd managed to set them up a picnic somewhere where nobody could see and it had been perfect. He hadn't planned for it to rain halfway through, but there's something about getting to reenact the scene from The Notebook where they make out in the rain. No one mentioned that it feels really weird to have soaking wet jeans. 

"Okay, Lou said section B. Help me look," Harry squints at the blue parking section signs as they walk out into the parking lot. He stops as a bus passes them and keeps going, but he can't really see the signs yet. 

"Erm, Hazza?"

"Yeah?" 

"There is no section B. The sections are numbered 1-10." 

Harry grumbles and takes his phone out of his pocket to text Louis as Nick laughs hysterically beside him. 

-

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Louis smirks, getting out of the car door. A very annoyed looking Harry and a very pleased Nick have finally found the car now, parked in section 8. Louis walks around the car and opens the boot.

"Really, Lou? Section B? Do you actually need glasses?" Harry wonders, smiling as Louis helps put Nick's bags in the car. 

"In his defense, 8 does look quite a lot like the letter B," Nick points out, patting Louis on the back. Louis doesn't seem to mind the contact. 

Harry gives Louis a pleased smile, his eyes crinkling, and they all get in the car. "I guess so." 

-

Harry drinks his water, the straw making a loud slurping sound as there's only a bit left in the cup. Their waitress hasn't been back in ages to refill their drinks and Louis has resorted to chewing on the end of his straw. Nick still has half of a beer left, but that might just be because he's been talking a lot. 

"So, I hear you lads won an MTV Video Music Award the other day?" Nick questions, popping a piece of bread into his mouth. 

"Yeah! Yeah, that was wicked. We were really excited," Louis fiddles with the napkin, tearing little pieces off of it and piling them on the table. He looks up at Harry, his eyes bright and happy. "I think Payno actually tackled me afterwards. He never does that. I do that." 

Harry sighs, but his smile still seems fond. "Trust me, I know."

"Easy there tigers. I don't need to know what you get up to while you're off the clock," Nick playfully warns. The waitress finally comes and fills up their glasses without a word, and Louis mocks her as she walks away, faking a bored expression similar to hers. He drops it quickly in exchange for a smile and Nick laughs, throwing his head back.

"On the clock, though? That makes us sound like we're forty years old," Louis snorts, grabbing his drink and straightening out the bitten straw.

Harry sips his drink before standing up and patting Louis on the back. "Gotta go have a wee. Be right back." He smiles at Nick and Louis and walks away, toward the bathroom. 

If there was ever any way to test Nick and Louis after what happened, it was to leave them alone. Louis is almost sure that Harry did it on purpose, just to see if they'd both be in one piece when he came back. He's searching for something to say, but apparently he doesn't need to. 

"Thanks for uh-" Nick clears his throat, looking down at the table. "Thanks for this. Harry really wants this to work. I do too. And I just wanted to say thanks for even, y'know. Sitting here." 

"It's no problem. I mean, I'm doing it for us. Harry and I. And I know that you can't really help what you feel- God knows that boy has me all sorts of gone for him-" Louis gives an honest smile, clasping his hands over the table, "and I'm not mad. I was, at first, but I wasn't mad at you, really. You were like the cherry on top to some of my problems." 

"Oh cheers, mate. Good to hear!" Nick jokes. 

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, fixing his fringe. "I honestly think it did me some good to go through that. I'm not exactly the easiest person to deal with sometimes-"

Nick gasps, putting his hand over his chest. "No, you? Never!" 

"Oh, shut up," Louis jokes. "I just...we're stronger now, if that makes sense. And I think Harry and I can really make it." 

Nick wipes away a fake tear, then dabs his face with his napkin. "Beautiful," He whispers theatrically. 

Louis laughs. "What I'm saying is, there are no hard feelings, right?" 

"None at all," Nick nods. "And I never intended to come between you two. Although, I'm not sure anything could rip you lot apart, anyways." 

Louis flashes a smile. "No, definitely not." 

Harry comes around the table, settling into his seat again and scooting up, sighing happily. "Everything alright?" 

Nick nods his head. "Everything's great." 

-

[September 20, 2012](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0Ty2o8Cz2Q)

Sitting in another meticulously created formation backstage at the ITunes Awards, the boys laugh as Nick and Annie tease them in an interview. Harry is thankful that Niall isn't holding the microphone because he's cackling so loudly that he feels bad for the camera man. 

"Are there any pre-show rituals? Is there anything you have to do before you go on so you're not nervous?" Nick questions. 

Harry answers quickly. "Um, we get in like a little huddle. And uh," He turns to the other boys. "I don't know, we just try and make eachother laugh and stuff." 

"I heard that you throw stuff at people." Annie states. Nick looks at them all with a confused look, fake concern on his face. 

"Oh no, that's before." Harry confirms, face serious. 

"What was the food fight all about?" Annie questions, just as Nick says "What are you talkin' about?" 

"Y'know every so often, bit of a food fight is-" Liam starts but trails off as Annie starts talking.

"Earlier on our pre-fab- or lets just say dressin' room 'cause that sounds better- was getting pelted with fruit and chocolate bites," Annie exaggerates, moving her index cards as she talks. 

"I thought it was disgustin'. I had no part in it, and I think it was-" Nick says unconvincingly. 

"Well you did drop the big Twining's Tea, the brand, unto our dressing room so, we've quite finished with Grimshaw-" Liam accuses.

"No I threw one box of tea. Only 'cause he," Nick points at Louis, "threw it at me." 

Liam laughs and holds the mic out to Louis, who says professionally, "I strongly deny that." 

As they keep bickering, Harry is secretly pleased, but says decidedly, "This could go on for a while." 

He really hopes it does.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: Non-AU, Louis and Harry have been together for years, but Nick is in love with Harry. The story of how Louis deals with his jealousy and how Harry proves to Louis he's the only one he loves. Harry lets nick down easy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
